


Mosquito

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Camping, M/M, Mosquitos, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Bzzzzzzzzzzz!





	Mosquito

“Bzzzzzzz,”

Patrice flailed his hand about his ear as the mosquito buzzed in it for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Camping had seemed like a good idea.

Sleeping in a tent seemed like a good idea.

Getting back to something simpler. Being able to relax for a while. So off they had went with Rask and Pasta.

And Brad seemed to be doing just that, as he snored away next to Patrice, oblivious to the tiny terror that had snuck into the tent.

Every time that Patrice closed his eyes and was just about asleep the thing would buzz in his ear.

Every time.

Patrice lay still for a while, hoping to trick the bug.

But nothing.

Maybe he had hit it last time.

Maybe he could finally get some sleep.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He felt himself drifting off when... “Buzzzzzzzzzz!”

“AHHHHHH,” Patrice yelled, bolting upright. He flailed about again trying his hardest to hit the mosquito.

But instead he hit something else.

He had forgot how low the roof of the tent actually was.

He heard a pop and then a rip and then several more pops and the entire tent collapsed on them.

“Wha...” Brad muttered.

But before Patrice could explain, came the most dreaded sound in the world.

“Buzzzzzzz!”


End file.
